Not One or The Other
by NotoneortheOther
Summary: After years of running, its time to face what we run from. For an imprint they are supposed to become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend. This is a story about Seth's imprint and their journey.
1. Chapter 1

"Crunch" went the twigs underneath my feet as we walked through the mossy field.

I looked to Nikki. "Where are we going again?" I asked, exhausted at our day's journey.

We had walked from Seattle to a reservation now. Aiden had decided that he wouldn't travel with the pack he found on their travels back to California. Nikki's purple eyes glowed in the light radiated from the moon. "Like Aiden said, we're going to see this pack that the wolf's in Cali recommended. Said that he would fit in more with these guys if he wouldn't go with them" She explained. I looked to Aiden who was in front of us, his pace picking up quicker with anticipation. I examined him. Our Middle Eastern tanned skin had not only had us mistaken for natives but it had also pursued actions of anger at the constant answers that came with. "Well this is a reservation. We probably would fit in" I thought. But I looked to Nikki. Her skin pale as the moon from the lack of sunlight she had been exposed to. Or at least that's what we told people when they asked. We never said why she was dangerously pale or the fact that she had dim purple eyes was because she was a dark witch.

As we walked farther we could see a fire flaming and we could hear voices. People laughing and joking around. I didn't have to pay attention to the way Aiden's head picked up with hope to know he was overjoyed. Or notice the fact that he tensed a little in his shoulders to know he was anxious. Nikki smirked. "Wow who woulda thunk the big bad wolf was scared of….*Gasp* social interaction!" She teased. Aiden looked back to her. His eyes yellowing as a sign of a warning. Her chuckle dulled. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward only to trip over a rock. Just as I fell I stopped inches before hitting the ground. I could feel Nikki's levitation spell working on me to bring me up straight.

"Watch it twinkle toes. Don't look too excited, we'll only be here for a short time" she remarked, meaning of the way we always traveled around, never staying in one place.

I stood on my own now, dusting off anything that had brushed against me as we walked farther. We were only maybe twenty feet away when I felt it. My eyes were changing colors. I looked to Nikki and felt panic wash over me. Had I become dark? No I got to choose that myself. So then what the hell was happening? Her eyes reflected mine but that wasn't what I was paying attention to. In her dim purple eyes that glowed when she used her powers, was a mirror to see my now an electric cyan blue eyes that stood out. Aiden stopped walking and turned around towards me. He grabbed my wrist as he got closer and looked at my eyes. I heard about when a witch's eyes turn blue. It meant the path they were taking was leading to their soul mate.

Our eyes also turned red once our soul mate had left. I only saw it happen once though.

It was like as quick as Nikki found her soul mate was as quick as him to go. Her eyes burned red, vibrantly and violently and even though she doesn't say it, you could tell a part of her was truly missing.

"Well this just got interesting" Nikki said with a bit of excitement. Her black hair blowed past her as the wind became harsher. "We'll deal with this later. Let's just hurry up and let them know we're here" Aiden said and began pacing again.

Once we were visible to the pack, everyone stopped to look at us. I stood behind Aiden and Nikki was beside me. I held my stance strong like Nikki's but soft and friendly like Aiden. I looked over at the wolf's who sat around the campfire as Aiden explained us. "Gregg sent us. He said you were the pack to go to" Aiden said to the older man. He had long fine raven hair and a strong facial expression. Aiden shifted nervously. I put my hand on his shoulder for comfort. My brother had done so much for us. He even shifted pack from pack. He could've just stayed out the way but he came along anyway, endangering his life as well.

He turned his head to look at me and offered a small smile before we heard a purposely made cough. It was made out of discomfort. The kind I would make when my brother used to bring home his girlfriend and they would be all cutesy and giggly. I turned my head quickly to look at the culprit.

If you felt this feeling you would explain how perplexing it could make you. Confusing but easy to understand. Worrying but not enough to show a care. When I first discovered my powers I had to deal with the first weak burnings. Once you become a witch you feel this burn that covers each and every part of your skin, like a tingling sensation only this was a nightmare. A living hell that you had to control and fight it off. Now it was calm but it was still there I just learned to deal with it. As I looked at the boy I felt it resurface multiplying the pain. I felt like gripping onto my brother's arm that I now held and clenching my teeth but as quick as the pain came it was gone. And I don't mean I calmed it down I mean it was gone. There was no more pain, no more hiding or pushing down or avoiding. It was gone. I felt like smiling and jumping up and down like a prisoner who was sent for life being released but what kept me from moving was the same person. He looked like the youngest out his pack which fit .Russet skin only a few shades lighter and cooler than mine, eyes almost as dark as his pupils. His hair never passing his eyebrows and definitely not shaggy but not prestigious looking. He wasn't exactly smiling but he wasn't frowning as we made eye contact. "My own little reliever" I thought.

I felt a jab at my rib and looked to Nikki. Had I been staring the whole time? Oh well. I gave her a joking sad look to play it off but stopped once I heard snickering against the group. Aiden tensed up and I placed my hand back on his shoulder. "Temper wolf man, temper" Nikki whispered. The elder looked at the exchange between the boys and then I felt eyes on me. My eyes had certainly stopped glowing since before we got here so what was wrong? He didn't exactly seem like the welcoming type but his stare was enough to tell me that this was not his welcoming version. His gaze lifted from mine to Nikki and I felt panic stir in me. His eyes widened a bit. I stood in front of her, very much to her surprise and Aiden followed suit.

"If it is too much to ask then we are sure we can find another pack" Aiden added. "If it's too much trouble" I added, motioning to Nikki. She placed a hand on her hip. She was about to say something and knowing her and her foul mouth I sent her a glare. The elder shook his head.

"You may join for as long as need be. Omega's are not safe on their own" He started. "Even if he has his own protection" He continued, no doubt he meant us. "But if there be any harm" He mentioned, his voice booming. "There won't be" I said sternly. His eyes went once again from my brothers back to me. "We've had a perfect streak for two years. We plan to keep it for many more to come" I explained. "You can start with helping the patrols" One of their members spoke out, changing the subject. Aiden nodded.

I looked to Nikki. She was staring at the elder though. I whispered her name, barely moving my lips and she turned her head sharply to face me, trying to recover fast as if she hadn't been staring. Aiden had already joined in on their little camp fest. I looked towards him and saw him smiling with all the others. It was enough of a sight to make me drop everything just to keep him like that. My brother was my only family apart from Nikki that weren't at risk, with them being able to hold up their own. I turned my heel to leave when I noticed that my little reliever was nowhere to be seen.

I walked out to a parking lot with Nikki following suit. We left Aiden because we had modern day communication to contact him when need be. Besides, we had to make our house now. I smiled at the thought of making my room different from as we had before on our last little trips. Nikki had always created a house out of her visioning powers and I decorated the house however I wanted. This was the fun part of new trips. It was when I bumped into a stone like figure that I noticed I was caught up in my own thoughts. Only the body was as hot as an overheated light bulb. "Excuse me" I said before looking up.

The same dark eyes had met my own light brown. Only this time there was a huge grin on his face. It almost made me want to smile. "Hey, I'm Seth" He said brightly. Nikki's elbow brushed passed me as she walked on further but it wasn't a hard shove. More of an, I'm still here but I'm not waiting for you. I watched her walk further until I noticed the hand put out in front of me. I looked down at the gesture. "Braelei" I said taking it. The contact sent sizzles. At first I jerked my hand back in fear of the pain but I was only left with a warmth crave for it again. His eyes widened as a sign of confusion. "Sorry I'm still not used to the whole "Hot as hell touch" I lied. He laughed. "Yeah that can be….complicating sometimes" He explained. I smiled a little. "Anyway umm I was wondering….If you needed anyone to show you around" He offered. "Sure" I answered before he could finish. His smile grew brighter as if possible. "Great!" He exclaimed. "Yeah just come over with my brother" I explained. He nodded.

I looked past him once more. Nikki had already gone further enough. She probably was going to have us living right outside the reservation just to keep a safe distance. "Need a ride home?" Seth asked. I smiled politely knowing that I should try not to come off as a spaced out person. I seemed to be doing that a lot. "Yeah that'd be great" I replied. He walked to a ford F150 with a glossy maroon tinted color. I mentally laughed because the car would've been exactly what I would've guessed for him. As I walked towards the passenger seat I took out my phone in hopes Nikki had texted me. My screen glowed bright in the dark night, alerting me of a new message

Nikkiluvsu: Okay the house is ready and I expect you'll get a ride from one of the guys so I'm getting groceries and picking up a car. You're telling me all about the whole staring situation when I get home!

I smirked. So I really was staring.

"Where to?" Seth asked.

I told him the address and he seemed to know the street but not the house.

"Are you sure that's the right house address?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Alright." He agreed.

He started up the car and reversed out of the parking spot headed to what I guessed was the right address.

"So Seth how old are you?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"I'm eighteen" He replied. "How old are you?" He questioned back. "Seventeen." I answered.

He nodded. "So when did you turn?" I asked. "I was fourteen when I turned" He replied. "That's cool" I added.

"Yeah! I mean some of the guys think it can be a bother but I kind of embrace being part of the pack. It's like a family" He beamed.

"I know what you mean" I thought but I just smiled as he talked on.

We actually kept a conversation, I mean us being mates obviously had the most to do with it but I could've honestly just talked forever with him. I had a question I just had to ask though.

"I'm sorry but I have to bring this up. What is it like for you to have imprinted?" I asked.

He stared up at me with the widest eyes ever. It was a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. "Well what exactly do you mean?" he asked, now focusing his eyes to the road.

"I mean I here all these stories about how amazing imprinting is and since my brother really never had it happen I'm not sure" I asked. As he registered it through his mind it looked like relief. He did know I was talking about him imprinting on me right? "Well it's kind of like what you'd think your parent's had because they seem so in love, and then when it happens to you it takes you by surprise because it's deeper than that. Way deeper. Like as if a person could be the ground that supports you" He explains.

"Well that was super sappy. But it's nice to know you feel that way about me" I said giggling. "Wait you know?" He asked confused. "Of course I do. I'm no stranger to wolves and I had some hints on my own" I said, tip-toeing around the truth. He was about to say something but now we had pulled up at what I supposed was my house given the digits on the side.

The house was a little too big for my taste. There were two columns on each side on a rectangle post that connected to a thinner rectangle post that made an archway connecting the roof. The back showed that it was very large and the color was like an egg shell white. Seth's eyes widened at the sight.

"Ok I have never seen this house in my life" He admitted. I just shrugged. "So I guess I'll see you later?" He said, his voice showing hope. "I would hope so" I said with enthusiasm. I made a move to open the door but Seth had already gotten out the car and over to my side, opening the door. Since the car was high off the ground with the tires and the truck itself, I held Seth's hand to help myself get down. Again the contact sent tingles but it was warm and welcoming, unlike the painful sizzle I dealt with before I laid eyes on him.

As I put all the pieces together, just looking at Seth seemed like looking at him in a whole new way. Even just his smile sent my heart beating faster. I hadn't realized I had been staring for so long until his voice zoned me out. "Are you ok?" He asked, his smile now turned into a concerned pout. "You're really warm" I said without thinking. I would've widened my eyes at the outburst but I thought it would be better if I acted like it wasn't a big deal. "Is that a good thing?" He asked laughing unsurely. "That's a great thing" I replied. "Then good" He said, his hand still holding mine. "If I had your body temperature" I started saying as we walked to my front door. By now I had slipped my hand from underneath his, missing the warmth. "You're like the perfect blanket" I noted.

"So about the whole imprinting thing" He started but I stopped him. "Look just take me on a date. I don't usually fall into the arms of everyone who ends up being my soul mate" I said with a smile to show him I was joking.

"Ok" He replied smiling back.

I turned and knocked on the door and before Nikki came I gave him a quick peck on his cheek. He flushed with embarrassment and shoved his hands in his pockets as the door opened up. "Welcome home lover one" She said, mocking thing one and thing two from Doctor Seuss's cat in the hat. "Lover two" She said looking over to Seth. He smiled shyly before waving bye to me and walking to his car. As I walked inside and shut the door I could see Nikki peaking at him from the curtains as he left. "Awe did I scare him off" she asked. "No he'll be back" I said walking around the house. At first it had a room to the side that looked to be the dining room that had an archway leading to the kitchen. And as I walked past all the rooms I found myself in awe with a log cabinish feeling home. "Your room is the really modernized one." Nikki said from the living room. "Mmk" I said walking over to her.

"So tell me all about lover boy? Is he sweet? Caring? Rebellious?" She started asking.

"Because have you seen that boy he is smoking but he doesn't look like he has an ounce of bad to him. Which is good because I could never have my baby sister riding off into the sunset on a Harley" She continued.

"Honestly I don't really know" I said slumping down on the couch next to her. "Well you'll just have to find out" she replied smiling. Even though I was happy I still felt an ounce of guilt. Nikki had still lost her soul mate, and there was no one else but your soul mate. I mean basically she was just living to see another day, there was really no future in which she would have that one person who was made for her. But I admired her for keeping sane.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke I had a certain grudge in my attitude. Maybe it was because my face felt as greasy as breakfast sausages since I fell asleep with my toner and mascara on, my laziness getting to the best of me, or that my hair felt like a rats nest. I got up, put my hair in a bun and fixed my bed before picking out an outfit. "Cute" I murmured as I looked through my newly stocked closet.

I grabbed a pair of super skinny destroyed wash jeans, a white cami top, a white knitted sweater, a brown jacket, and matching brown sneakers and headed to the bathroom since the weather was beyond humid and gloomy. The counter was a mile long so I laid out the clothes in order before I turned the shower on. I pinned my hair up since my natural hair wasn't straight before I stripped and got in the shower.

As I pulled the scrunchie out my hair I watched as the curls formed. I ran my fingers through it to tame it and left it like that. As I searched for a lip balm I could hear laughing boasting from the living room. I assumed that Aiden and Seth must be here so I went into panic mode. I brought out my big make-up supply box. Half-way as I looked for all my eye shadow I decided to just go natural. I dapped on mascara and put on a raspberry tinted lip balm before checking my appearance and heading out. At first I saw only Aiden and Nikki sitting at a table but as I walked further I could see Seth leaning on the island counter. I looked at the stove to see it was ten after eleven.

"Well look who stepped out of the bathroom all bold and beautiful" Nikki commented.

It was if I watching everything in slow motion as Seth turned around. His eyes lighted up with excitement as he saw me and I couldn't help but smile.

"So Braelei are you okay with visiting town now or?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go just let me get my purse" I said walking back to my room.

As I walked I grabbed my chain strapped purse and walked back out to see Seth already gone.

"He went to the car already" Aiden said.

I nodded and went to grab an apple from the middle of their table. "You know what to do if someone finds you" Nikki advised.

"Yeah and don't you know with him just cause he's your, you know" Aiden said uncomfortably.

"Soul mate?" I added. "Whatever. Just don't do anything until you're married" He shouted as I walked away.

"You have no room to talk" I said in the same chipper tone before closing the door behind me.

As we drove around town he pointed to where everything was, eventually stopping at a small dinner. "What are we doing here?" I asked as he looked for parking. "We….. are having our first date" he said as he drove into a spot close to the place. As he walked out and opened the door he once again held out his hand for me to hold. Only this time even as we got in the place he still held onto my hand, and had the other shoved in his pockets. "Hey Seth, Table for two?" The hostess asked. She seemed like a regular person. A bit older than us with a friendly aura that just fit this friendly town. She seemed particularly happy to see me which had me questioning _everything_. I let the same curiosity that killed the cat fill my head and soon I saying a small spell to read her mind under my breath. I earned a weird look from a little girl sitting at a table with her family, but she just shrugged it off, seeing as she was the only one to notice.

" _Ooo so Seth finally got a girl? Well at least she isn't a toddler, or a vampire. She seems human enough"_ The girl thought. I held in the urge to mentally laugh because if I did she would hear me, literally. _"But she's so different. I always thought he would end up with a reservation girl."_ she thought laughing mentally _. "She is exotic looking though. Probably.."_ I heard before stopping there _._ Whatever she was going to say next I did not want to know. As we were seated I placed my purse on next to me seeing as I had a whole booth side to myself as Seth faced in front of me. "So our first date huh?" I asked, raising my eyebrow playfully. "Of course. The pancakes here to die for" He said with a smug smile. I laughed.

"So tell me about yourself?" Seth asked. By now we had our drinks ready and our order in waiting. I was stirring my hot chocolate to cool it down occasionally testing it's warmth by touching the sides. "Well what do you want to know?" I asked, flipping my bangs out my face as I looked up to face him. "Well how about we start with last names?" He said. I had to think quickly. I mean I didn't exactly have a last name anymore. Looking at the sides of a menu I picked my next muse. "Sinclair" I said regularly. "Oh you mean as in Sinclair's restaurants?" He asked, still with a smile but an additional raised eyebrow. "The very one" I laughed. "Mhmm. No but seriously what is your last name?" He asked, but his tone didn't recommend what he was saying. "I don't exactly have one?" I tried explaining. He gave me a questioning look but I shrugged. "Well what's yours?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Well since I don't know yours I don't think you should know mine" He said. I gave him a questioning look as the waitress came by. "Let's see the omelet, hash browns and side pancakes for Clearwater, and Strawberry waffles for his lady" The waitress said. I smiled in satisfaction and he looked like a kid who lost a bet. "Clearwater?" I mouthed. "Whatever" He mouthed back. I didn't even pay attention to what he was wearing until he held out his hand to the waiter to reveal a long sleeved grey shirt. A dark brown vested hoodie that matched mine covered his shirt and he was wearing a grey beanie with his hair poking out in the front.

After we finished eating and he paid we headed back to the car. "So where we off to now?" I asked as he opened the door for me to get in. He said something but I couldn't hear him as he walked around the car over to the passenger side. "Can you say that again?" I asked, watching as he buckled his seat. "Well I can take you home if you want. But I was going to go see my friend Quil down at the La push beach. He's going with his imprint so why not bring mine right?" He asked, starting up the car. "I can go, but I don't exactly know how to socialize with girls my age" I warned. Which was true, it wasn't because I liked guys better I just never got to talk to anyone my age with my circumstances. I would have loved having girl nights out. "Oh don't worry, I think you won't have _any_ problems" He said as he backed out and drove to the place.

We were driving on the road discussing the differences between having fur and fangs when it all happened. "So you would rather be a killer than a hero?" He asked.

"That's not fair. I'm just saying I wouldn't want to be in wolf mode being all naked or having fur. The whole evolving part is scary too" I added in.

"It's ok because you're going to be saying "I prefer wolves" in no time."

"Yea sure. But you're forgetting witches!" I added, just to see what his reaction to one would be.

"Yea as if they existed" He said, still driving.

"You seriously can't say that! I mean you're a werewolf. I wouldn't be surprised if there were fairies" I remarked.

"Well trust me if there were. I would protect you" He replied smiling as if he were a hero. I mirrored his smile, but it faltered once I saw the car stop moving. But it didn't stop there. Seth was frozen in time too, along with everything else. I blinked taking everything in but when I opened my eyes everything started moving again, as if the lag in time was caught up. In the same instant I heard my phone buzz and I picked it up, still freaking out on the inside. Seth didn't seem to notice and neither did the people driving near us.

 **Nikki** : Where are you? Did you see the time lapse?

I replied quickly, seeing as my hands were shaking and I didn't want Seth to notice.

 **Sent: Of course I did and I'm freaking out! I'm going on the reservation to the beach with Seth. But he didn't notice it? Is this some witch thing?**

I tapped my nails lightly on the screen as I waited for her reply. "So who texted you?" Seth asked. "I mean not to sound nosy, or jealous, or even creepy or anything" He added, tripping and stumbling with his words. It would've seemed geeky but I found it cute.

"Nikki, she just asked where we were going. I'm waiting for her reply" I answered. He nodded in understandment. "So are we still on a date?" I asked, changing the subject. Right as I asked my phone buzzed alerting me Nikki replied. Seth waited for me but I motioned for him to answer. "Oh umm right, I guess since I still haven't taken you home yet" He answered. Now it was my turn to nod as I checked my phone.

 **Nikki: Stay with Seth. I'm going to Aiden on the reserve too. Aiden didn't notice it either so it probably is.**

I didn't even notice that we had ridden into town, or that we were already at the beach parking lot. As we got out and walked on the plush sand I could feel my shoes filling with sand. We walked farther until we saw a man playing with a toddler. "QUIL" Seth shouted, waving. Quil waved back and soon I realized this was the "Quil" we were meeting. So where was his girlfriend? I looked around but all I saw was the little girl. "Holy shit" I mouthed. He imprinted on the little girl. It's not that it was uncommon but I've never really seen a relationship like theirs.

"Quil meet Braelei, Braelei meet Quil" Seth said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hi" I introduced while shaking the hand put out to me by Quil.

"Nice to meet you Braelei" Quil introduced back.

"Dude we have to go to see Sam" He said.

"Why?" Seth asked, my own curiosity peaking.

"I don't know, he just told me to tell you to come. Probably another Cullen problem" Quil replied.

"Hey man, the Cullen's aren't as bad as you'd think" Seth protested.

"Right, right. Let's just not forget the time you had scrapes and bruises all over during that newborn fight. Or that Jake got severely hurt" Quil retorted.

I took in Seth fully now. He stood about a fair few inches taller than me but not a significant amount. He looked pretty sturdy so to get scratched up and bruised….

"Your brother will probably be there" Quil started, my thoughts interrupted again. "I don't know if you can come though" he added. "I'll take you home then" Seth said, linking his hand through mine and walking away. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not. He could've just been walking away really fast for no reason.

"Seth what's wrong?" I asked, genuinely interested in what was going through his mind. Something was definitely twisting his panties and I wanted to know what. "Nothing" He said, sending me a fake smile. "Ok look, from now on we don't lie to each other. So what's wrong" I asked again getting impatient. "It's just our date…" He started. "We'll have plenty more. Trust me. Besides there are going to be better ones. No matter what you do on this one" I said. "Nothing can change this date to make it the best?" He challenged. "I can think of like 50 things off the bat but It would take more than one date to accomplish" I replied. He laughed bowing his head down as my phone alarmed me once again of a message.

 **Nikki: Aiden and I are at this meeting. Tell Seth to bring you**

 **BigBother: Come to the meeting with Seth**

"Hey Seth, looks like you're going to have to take me with you" I said, still looking at my phone. "Ok" He replied, not questioning anything.


	3. Chapter 3

You know that feeling when everything is just wrong? That's how I felt as I walked out the truck. The wind blowing harshly against my body, almost picking me up and whisking me away only instead pushing me closer to Seth. It's like his body was a magnet for me. "I feel like the wind is going to pull me away" I murmured to Seth as we walked towards a small, quaint home. I felt Seth's arm slung around me and immediately it was like his heat was transferring over to me.

"The perks!" I exclaimed in the cold. He chuckled as I buried my face in his shoulder. As we trudged through, I could hear the loud booming voices from inside. Soon the door opened and the voices sounded clearer as we walked in. It didn't matter if they noticed us, the discussion was still going on. I could even make out my brother's voice in the crowd. "So why are we here?" Aiden shouted over the commotion. He was sitting on a burgundy coach next to some of the pack members. I looked for Quil, who was leaning against the wall staring at who I figured was the pack leader.

"Well the Cullen's have warned us that there was a lapse in the time and that for at least a split second there was a pause in the universe" The taller more muscular said standing up from the group. I scooped the room for Nikki, remembering why I was really here. I saw her peaking her head out from the back. "I'm going to talk to Nikki outside" I said to Seth before walking away. I walked to the entrance and opened the door before walking out, seeing Nikki struggle with her lighter with the wind still harsh, blowing the fire as quick as it showed up.

"So what happened back there?" I asked before she put her finger up to her mouth in a shushing notion. "They can hear us" She mouthed before I rolled my eyes. "Hurry up with the spell then" I mouthed, the words barely audible.

Soon as she did we were in a different landscape. A rainforest by the looks of it, the air hot and heavy with humidity.

"Ok we have 30 minutes. What did you see?" She asked me.

"It's not what I saw that really concerns me. I saw nothing. It's what I felt, which was the balance tipped. Messing with time comes with consequences." I concluded.

"Brae I know you don't want to hear this but there could be a chance someone caught onto our tracks." She added.

I stayed silent. She didn't have to explain what that meant because I wasn't that dense. We had to keep moving. "Look I know you found your soul mate and all. But staying here isn't going to help either of you" She explained.

I wasn't going to argue with the girl who had lost everything. I was going to take her life lessons and learn. "Alright but Aiden should stay here. That way we can come back." I said eager to get this all over with.

"Alright seems we have a plan. Don't worry kid, you'll be back sooner than you know it." She comforted.

Of course though there wasn't much she could do. I just nodded solemnly. "Hey look, trust me. I'd rather leave now and have someone to come home to than stay and bring misery to the ones I love" She said, placing her grip on my arm.

"It's not like I'm even that attached. Better now than when I'm six months head over heels" I added, trying to change the mood. But it didn't matter how long I had known Seth for. Six hours compared to six months would feel the same to me and we both knew that.

"So what do we tell them?" I asked, keeping track of the time. Ten minutes left, tick tock. "We're going back to see your parents. We only came to drop off Aiden and then we'll be able to settle with him after you finish school with your parents" Nikki said as if rehearsed. Only this was. It was the same excuse we made every time we left for permanent good after I turned seventeen. "Unless you told Seth a different story?" She questioned. Five minutes left. "No I didn't" I said.

Soon the ankle high grass underneath my feet were the same hard stoned driveway like back at the house. We made our way into the house. Seth was still standing in the same place so I made my way over to stand next to him. When he noticed he put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I could see Aiden's eyes wandering from me to Nikki.

Not really paying attention to Seth, he made his conclusion. He got up from the group and excused himself and Nikki. As they walked over he stopped in front of me and Seth. I expected him to lower his arm but he kept it on me, confidently and ecstatically. "Do you want a ride home?" He asked. I couldn't really tell if he wanted me to or if he was sincerely giving me an option. "Umm Seth can you drop me off?" I asked, looking up to him. "Yea sure! Do you want to leave now?" He asked, his goofy grin dancing across his lips. "Umm yea? We'll be right behind you" I said looking to Aiden. He nodded and left, Nikki following pursuit after she turned around and winked at us. "Are they together?" He asked. "Oh gosh no! They're my brother and sister" I said and of course like everyone else Seth gave a confused face to which I replied "I'll tell you in the car" and off we went.

"So you were going to explain to me your family history?" He reminded as we drove behind their car.

"Umm right. Aiden and I share the same mom, Nicki and I share the same dad. They aren't related though." I explained. It wasn't as simple as that though. Nikki parent's weren't just powerful witches, they were powerful dark witches that's power came from _the_ great source. When her father slept with the mistress he didn't realize the great shame he brought to his family. Not only a shame but maybe a long awaited prophecy. Because of course, all evil has its rein and with it comes its greatest fall. I mean hey! I was all for being the hero and going down in the books but I knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park. I mean just keeping myself hidden was a living nightmare. I still had no idea how to complete anything. I didn't know how to choose the light side. All I know is that I really do have nine months left until I can pick.

"Oh. So you know your dad?" He asked. "That's a touchy subject. I'll uh, I'll tell you about it when I come back" I said, contemplating exactly how I was going to tell him. And this just screamed "Open Window". The car stopped instantly but Aiden's car just kept going. I thanked my lucky stars there was no one in sight this November night. "What do you mean come back?" Seth asked looking at me with his almost black eyes shining back at me. "I'm leaving" I said hesitantly. "Wha- When are you coming back?" He said, keeping his cool. "Four months. I have to finish up school here before I can come back" I said, kind of scared of his real reaction. "Well there's school on the reservation can't you?" He started but I cut him off. "My mom wants me to go with her before she sends me off too" I explained. "So not even a week I know you and you're already leaving. Just great" He muttered.

I sighed.

I didn't know what to do. I was never the comforting kind of person yet I would try everything just for this person. I closed my eyes tightly in frustrating feeling the car begin to start up again.

When we got back to my house I could see the front lights lit up. I walked to the front door with Seth following behind. I stood with the door in front of me. Even though it was right in front of me I just couldn't leave with things like this. And this was only the second day. What a little naughty girl I've turned out to be. I turned around swiftly grabbing Seth closer to me and soon he caught the moment and lowered his face to mine so I could kiss him.

For what I thought was going to be a quick peck it sure lasted way longer than expected? Between two people who breathe regularly I'd say we passed the exceeding limit. My hands were locked behind his neck. My tongue was still in my mouth but it's not like his wasn't searching. My heart thumped against my chest just bursting to come out and new found butterflies stirred in my stomach. I felt myself smile, interrupting everything. The same dazzling smile that had been missing reappeared on his face. I felt my eyes heated to their bright blue state so I kept my eyes shut, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I have to go" I said once I finally regained myself. "Oh and Seth" I started "Yeah?" He replied. "You're lucky I'm leaving because I don't usually go kissing a _stranger_ on a first date" I joked. He laughed and replied "Aren't I so lucky?" before leaving. I unlocked the door and walked inside.

I closed the door behind me to be bombarded by my siblings

"Get packing!" Nikki teased from the kitchen, knowing we wouldn't need anything as she walked by me.

Aiden stepped up and I saw his "I-cant'believe-you're-leaving-without-me-but-I'm-secretly-happy" face.

"Oh come on you big goof. You know you're going to love it here!" I said pulling him into a hug

. "Yeah but I'm going to miss my baby sister kick those witch's ass. Record that for me by the way" Aiden said to Nikki who just smiled. "Well you won't be missing anything. Besides don't you want to be able to hear all about me and Seth…" I trailed off giving him the wrong idea purposely. "Oh please don't tell me I have to go warn him now. I'm so tired and that new show is on in ten. Also the laundry-" He started but I put my finger up. "I know that once you mention laundry everything is a lie for your laziness so you can stop right there. I was joking" I explained. "Good. I didn't really want to you know. Explain everything" He said, gulping in fake horror. I laughed. "Alright Nikki when are we leaving?" I shouted from across the room. "Right now. We can make it to California and stay with that other pack until things get crowded and then move further south. The farthest we'll get it Louisiana and hopefully be back before six months so Juliet can get back to her Romeo" She explained. "Yeah that kid is getting a serious talking too" Aiden muttered. "Don't do anything you wouldn't want me to do to your imprint." I reminded. "Meh, I'm not going to screw it up for you. I mean seriously who could fall for this thing?" Nikki joked poking at Aiden's hair. "Ha-ha. So funny" Aiden replied sarcastically. Moving Nikki's hand out his hair gently he continued. "Ok now make sure you call at least once a week and tell us when you're heading back up here. Maybe I'll bring your little cub along" He bargained. "Deal!" I agreed.


End file.
